peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 December 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-12-26 ; Comments *The fourth part of the 1984 Festive fifty plus repeats of the best sessions of the year. Currently, only the final session track and chart rundown part is available. *JP mentions that he has been reading the Melody Maker's holiday edition. *Session listings courtesy of Ken Garner of the Peel Mailing List. Session Repeats *Boothill Foot Tappers, #1. Recorded 1984-03-24. No known commercial release. *Triffids, #1. Recorded 1984-11-06. No known commercial release. *Junior Gee And The Capital Boys, one and only session. Recorded 1984-09-26. No known commercial release. *Sisters Of Mercy, #2. Recorded 1984-06-19. No known commercial release. *Billy Bragg, #3. Recorded 1984-09-18. All tracks except 'It Says Here' originally released on Strange Fruit (SFRCD117). *Smiths, #3. Recorded 1984-08-01. 'Nowhere Fast' and 'Rusholme Ruffians' released on 12 inch of 'Last Night I Dreamed That Somebody Loved Me' (Rough Trade RTT200). Tracklisting *Boothill Foot Tappers: Bowl Of Porridge (session) # *Boothill Foot Tappers: Long White Robe (session) # *Billy Bragg: A Lover Sins (session) # *Billy Bragg: Which Side Are You On (session) # *Smiths: How Soon Is Now (session) # *Triffids: Field Of Glass (session) # *Sisters Of Mercy: Walk Away (session) # *'File 4 '''begins *Smiths: Rusholme Ruffians (session) *edit *Triffids: Monkey On My Back (session) :Tracks marked # available on '''File 3' :File 4 '''ends and '''1 begins 3s into next track. *Junior Gee And The Capital Boys: Love Money (Session) : File 2 begins 1984 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-11 *'20': New Order, 'Murder (12 inch)' (Factory Benelux) # *'19': Echo And The Bunnymen, 'The Killing Moon (LP-Ocean Rain)' (Korova) # *'18': Fall, 'C.R.E.E.P. (LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall)' (Beggars Banquet) (JP: 'Generally perceived as being their bid for chart honours.') # *'17': Smiths, 'What Difference Does It Make? (LP-The Smiths)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Julie Leighton, who helped me with the Festive Fifty, and meself, have had a bit of a problem with this next one because a lot of people voted for it when it was called 'Peep Bo' when it was part of the session, and slightly more people voted for it when it was called 'Ivo' and it was part of the LP 'Treasure'. So we added the two votes together, which seemed like the only reasonable thing to do, and it comes out as number 16.') *'16': Cocteau Twins, 'Ivo (LP-Treasure)' (4AD) # :(JP: 'Only four session tapes made it into the Festive Fifty this year, we've only had one of them so far...curiously enough, the remaining three are grouped together.') *'15': Sisters Of Mercy, 'Emma' (Peel Session) # :(JP: 'Possibly the longest fade in the history of recorded music...most assuredly the first Hot Chocolate number to get into the Festive Fifty, I think I'm right in saying that.') *'14': Smiths, 'Nowhere Fast' (Peel Session) *'13': Billy Bragg, 'Between The Wars' (Peel Session) # *'12': New Order, 'Lonesome Tonight (12 inch-B side of Thieves Like Us)' (Factory) # *'11': Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds, 'Saint Huck (LP-From Her To Eternity)' (Mute) (JP: 'Should have been higher, pop pickers, in my opinion.') File ;Name *1) JP19841226.mp3 *2) ff84 Part 4 *3) John Peel 1984-12-26 gw.mp3 *4) 1984-12-26 Peel Show L597.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:53:18 *2) 00:47:00 *3) 01:01:19 (31:00 unique) *4) 00:07:53 ;Other *1) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *2) Mono, good quality file with occasional static. *3) Taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. *4) created from L597 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) download *2) Not currently available: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:SL Tapes